Tenjou Tenge
is the fifth ending theme of the ''Black Clover'' anime. It is performed by Miyuna. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yuno *Asta *Nero *Julius Novachrono *Noelle Silva *Mimosa Vermillion *Sylph Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 天上天下 気にしたってしょうがない まだまだ一生懸命 くたくたになるまで 自分を磨いたら 唯我独尊 なんせ誕生したんで ひとつよろしくなんです 天上天下 って手を伸ばしたら届きそうだけど 行ったり来たり行き当たりばったりな その場その場しのぎ みたいなシーンがたくさん これふぁぼ・RTで拡散 どうぞお客さん ここで爆誕 全て合算したら発散すれば 愛だの恋だの んなもんは 僕らが通り越して まだ名前などないその輝きを 己の中に 見つけるんでしょう? "天上天下 皆 唯我独尊" 個々は此処にいるってことで あれでもないこれでもない 今この瞬間生まれたひと? (はーい!) どこにいても変わらないで Oh yey yey yeah 当たり前なの 何者でもないもの いつだって どこだって 僕は僕でいたいんだ Oh yey yey yeah "天上天下" |-| Romaji= Tenjō tenge Ki ni shitatte shōganai Madamada isshōkenmei Kutakuta ni naru made Jibun o migaitara Yuigadokuson Nanse tanjō shitande Hitotsu yoroshikunan desu Tenjō tenge tte te o nobashitara todoki-sōdakedo Ittarikitari ikiataribattari na Sono ba sonobashinogi Mitaina shīn ga takusan Kore faboritsuiito de kakusan Dōzo ogyakusan Koko de bakutan Subete gassan shitara hassan sureba Ai dano koi dano n'na mon wa Bokura ga tōrikoshite Mada namae nado nai sono kagayaki o Onore no naka ni Mitsukerun deshou? "Tenjō tenge Mina Yuigadokuson" Koko wa koko ni iru tte koto de Are demonai kore demonai Ima kono shunkan umareta hito? (Wāi!) Dokoni ite mo kawaranaide Oh yey yey yeah Atarimaena no Nanimono demonai mono Itsu datte Doko datte Boku wa boku de itain da Oh yey yey yeah "Tenjō tenge" |-| English= Throughout heaven and Earth there's no need to worry about things Keep doing your best until you're exhausted Better yourself and you can approve of yourself Now I am born to this world, its very nice to meet you It feels like I can reach throughout heaven and Earth if I extend my arm People come and go, and sometimes play it by ear And there are so many scenes where people are just living moment to moment Please spread this by favoriting and retweeting this Please customers, suddenly bursting in Add things up and just release Simple things like love and yearning We just need to go beyond that And find the shining, nameless thing Within ourselves, right? "Throughout heaven and Earth, everyone's conceited" Each and every one of us is here And it isn't this, it isn't that Who was born right in this moment? (Me!) Don't change regardless of where you are Oh hey yeah yeah It's obvious, I'm nobody Whenever, wherever I want to stay true to myself Oh yey yey yeah "Heaven and Earth" |-| Full Version Kanji= 天上天下 気にしたってしょうがない まだまだ一生懸命 くたくたになるまで 自分を磨いたら 唯我独尊 なんせ誕生したんで ひとつよろしくなんです 天上天下 って手を伸ばしたら届きそうだけど 行ったり来たり行き当たりばったりな その場その場しのぎ みたいなシーンがたくさん これふぁぼ・RTで拡散 どうぞお客さん ここで爆誕 全て合算したら発散すれば 愛だの恋だの んなもんは 僕らが通り越して まだ名前などないその輝きを 己の中に 見つけるんでしょう? "天上天下 皆 唯我独尊" 個々は此処にいるってことで あれでもないこれでもない 今この瞬間生まれたひと? (はーい!) どこにいても変わらないで Oh yey yey yeah つまり、すなわち、言ってみただけ。 「どんなもんだ！」って いやまだまだバラバラだったww ならばさらばじゃダラダラな妾 パッパラパーな頭は延長ですね!? ノッてきな (ヘイ!)so チェキラ (ヘイ!) ご検討お祈りして! 愛だの恋だの んなもんは 僕らが通り越して あの黒い闇を晴らす輝きが この手の中に 眠ってるでしょう? "天上天下 皆 唯我独尊?" (そう!) 全て合算したら発散すれば 愛だの恋だのよりもっと 大きなもんを抱いて 他の誰でもない この魂で 道なき道を 走ってくんでしょう "天上天下 皆 唯我独尊" 個々は此処にいるってことで あれでもないこれでもない 今この瞬間生まれたひと? (はーい!) どこにいても変わらないで Oh yey yey yeah 当たり前なの 何者でもないもの いつだって どこだって 僕は僕でいたいんだ "天上天下 皆 唯我独尊" |-| Romaji= Tenjō tenge Ki ni shitatte shōganai Madamada isshōkenmei Kutakuta ni naru made Jibun o migaitara Yuigadokuson Nanse tanjō shitande Hitotsu yoroshikunan desu Tenjō tenge tte te o nobashitara todoki-sōdakedo Ittarikitari ikiataribattari na Sono ba sonobashinogi Mitaina shīn ga takusan Kore faboritsuiito de kakusan Dōzo ogyakusan Koko de bakutan Subete gassan shitara hassan sureba Ai dano koi dano n'na mon wa Bokura ga tōrikoshite Mada namae nado nai sono kagayaki o Onore no naka ni Mitsukerun deshou? "Tenjō tenge Mina Yuigadokuson" Koko wa koko ni iru tte koto de Are demonai kore demonai Ima kono shunkan umareta hito? (Wāi!) Dokoni ite mo kawaranaide Oh yey yey yeah Tsumari, sunawachi, itte mita dake. "Don'na monda!" tte Iya madamada barabaradatta ww Naraba saraba ja daradarana mekake Papparapāna atama wa enchōdesu ne!? Notte ki na (Hei!) so Chekira (Hei!) Go kentō oinori shite! Ai dano koi dano n'na mon wa Bokura ga tōrikoshite Ano kuroi yami o harasu kagayaki ga Kono-te no naka ni Nemutteru deshou? "Tenjō tenge Mina Yuigadokuson?" (Sō!) Subete gassan shitara hassan sureba Ai dano koida no yori motto Ōkina mon o daite Hoka no dare demonai Kono tamashī de Michinakimichi o Hashittekun deshou "Tenjō tenge Mina Yuigadokuson" Koko wa koko ni iru tte koto de Are demonai kore demonai Ima kono shunkan umareta hito? (Wāi!) Dokoni ite mo kawaranaide Oh yey yey yeah Atarimaena no Nanimono demonai mono Itsu datte Doko datte Boku wa boku de itain da "Tenjō tenge Mina Yuigadokuson" |-| English= Throughout heaven and Earth there's no need to worry about things Keep doing your best until you're exhausted Better yourself and you can approve of yourself Now I am born to this world, its very nice to meet you It feels like I can reach throughout heaven and Earth if I extend my arm People come and go, and sometimes play it by ear And there are so many scenes where people are just living moment by moment Please spread this by favoriting and retweeting this Please customers, suddenly bursting in Add things up and just release Simple things like love and yearning We just need to go beyond that And find the nameless shining thing Within ourselves, right? "Throughout heaven and Earth, everyone is conceited" Each and every one of us is here And it isn't this, it isn't that Who was born right in this moment? (Me!) Don't change, regardless of where you are Oh yey yey yeah In conclusion, I just wanted to say "I did so great!" But it's still in pieces haha Well then, I'll see you later, lazy mistress This crazy mind is gonna keep going Come ride with us (Hey!) so Check it out (Hey!) Please pray for me! Love and yearning and such silly things should be We just need to go beyond that The light that shines in the darkness Is asleep is inside this hand, right? "Throughout heaven and Earth, everyone is conceited" Each and every one of us is here And it isn't this, it isn't that Who was born right in this moment? (Me!) Don't change regardless of where you are Oh yey yey yeah It's obvious, I'm nobody Whenever, wherever I want to stay true to myself Oh yey yey yeah "Throughout heaven and Earth, everyone is conceited" |-| Video Black Clover - Official Ending 5 Tenjou Tenge みゆな - 天上天下【Official Music Video】 Navigation